


Let me tempt you with love

by Aniquant



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Heavy Petting, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniquant/pseuds/Aniquant
Summary: The angel seduces in his own style. Crowley gives in without hesitation. And he does not regret it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Let me tempt you with love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ineffables!  
> That's my first attempt to translate my fic from my native language into English, so "I hope i didn't do the wrong thing."(c)) and i am sorry if my use of English is poor.  
> I'd like to know if it's readable at all, in the first place. Please feel free to share your opinion, because my level may not be appropriate for writing at the moment.
> 
> Thank you so much and i hope you can still enjoy it.  
> Lots of love to all of you, the GO fandom!

“The sensual side of temptation, my angel, is the work I have painstakingly transformed into art.” Crowley smirked smugly.

“Of course. I understand.” Aziraphale bit his lip thoughtfully. Suddenly he looked up at the demon and his eyes seemed to light up from within. “But have you ever tried to do it with love?”

“What?”

“I mean, you tempt, you know what to do, you know attraction, desire, lust - and you are more than getting it back. But… what if you add love to that?" 

Aziraphale leaned closer and gave him a slow lingering look. The angel’s eyes glinted mischievously and gave away something else, deeper - attraction, attachment.

“What if you were taken care of at that moment?” he spoke softly.

Crowley unconsciously lowered his eyes on the angel’s lips watching, spellbound, their movement, the flickering tip of the tongue, while the angel neatly, by letter, pronounced his terrifyingly beautiful words.

“What if you were cherished. Loved.” The angel quickly licked his lips. “Worshipped?”

A chill passed down Crowley's spine, pupils dilated - and the angel’s eyes flashed in response. Aziraphale smiled a little bit wildly, now openly admiring the demon, then said sneakily. “I could have shown you if you want. You tempt and seduce, you give so much of yourself, but… what do you get in return? Recognition? Praise?” Aziraphale shook his head and looked away.

Crowley wasn’t moving. His chest got painfully squeezed and he couldn't bring himself to answer anything. What could he answer? Yes, yes, please, do it? Why are you so gorgeous? Why are you so...in love? 

Crowley was shocked, paralyzed, scared. No one’s ever really offered him this. He was a demon, after all. And he was being tempted with... _Love_? Right now. It was probably too much of an impression for him. Because it wasn’t anyone, it was the angel - his angel, the dearest thing he had, although Crowley tried not to think about it that way, because he was sure that he was not worthy of it even in his dreams.

Aziraphale smiled and looked at him from under his eyelashes. His eyes darkened and there was tenderness and passion fluttering there uneasily.

Oh, Satan. Crowley could swear no one had ever looked at him like that. That look brought waves of sweet shivers running through. 

Is he trying to seduce?! An angel?

“You can always stop me and refuse”. Aziraphale assured him quietly and then smiled playfully. “Though i hope you won’t have to.”

Aziraphale held out his hand to Crowley. The demon swallowed and quickly grabbed the angel’s fingers, getting burned by his glance for a moment. 

“Yes. Please.” The demon barely audibly rustled, drooping eyelashes. He couldn’t see how the angel’s eyes flashed with some real devilish flicker.

Aziraphale came closer and sat behind Crowley, carefully pulling him close to his chest. Crowley closed his eyes, trusting him and giving in to his senses. The angel's hands gently touched his shoulders and the demon felt it tremble. Aziraphale ran down his arms, over his palms, softly intertwined their fingers.  The angel leaned towards him, barely touching the sensitive skin behind his ear with his nose and heard Crowley exhale in a ragged breath. Aziraphale was slowly stroking, caressing him, touching the demon's open hot skin with his lips, holding him carefully and firmly, his every touch echoed inside of Crowley a seething wave of pleasure.

The demon's head was spinning, it was impossible to open the eyes, he seemed to be thrown open from the inside and filled with burning, sweet, flowing grace. He gasped for air, leaning back, completely trusting the angel’s hands. He was _feeling_ , feeling so strongly, with every particle of his being, this bright light, delight, adoration. Crowley couldn’t even tell if it was Aziraphale’s feelings or his own.

He felt so _loved_. 

And it made him feel like he was going to suffocate. He tilted his head back against Aziraphale's shoulder, eyes still closed, drowning in this endless, piercing tenderness. It seemed to Crowley that he felt the touching of angel’s soft lips and fingers all over his body.

“Wait”. Crowley said breathlessly, shaking his head.

The angel leaned over to him, frowning in dismay. “You don’t like it?”

“No, no ... it's just ... it's too ... intense.”

“Then let's slow down a bit.” Aziraphale said softly, touching the demon’s temple with his lips.

At this moment, Crowley suddenly realized that they were both fully dressed. It seemed very strange and did not at all correspond to his feelings. All of his skin ached from touches, all the body burned with desire. But this desire was not painfully devastating as usual - on the contrary, it did not allow him to burn down, but flooded him with soft radiant bliss.

Suddenly there was a characteristic noise behind and two huge white wings appeared in front of Crowley. Aziraphale pulled the demon’s arms gently to make him turn around and, placing his wings under Crowley's back, lightly nudged him, forcing to lie on them. Now it was the right time to get rid of clothes, and the angel did it with just a small effort of thought. He gently sheltered Crowley with himself from the whole outside world and began to kiss him again, with even more passion and zeal.

Soft feathers were tickling and caressing the skin on Crowley's back and sides, and he felt like he’d been drowning in a warm cloud. At some point it seemed to him that he was falling, and he shuddered and opened his eyes.

“Relax my dear, don't worry about anything.” The angel whispered directly into Crowley's lips, and the demon, unable to resist, reached forward and kissed him. Aziraphale happily answered with a deep and sweet kiss, eagerly caressing him with his tongue.

“If you only knew...” He whispered, breathless. “How beautiful you are.” 

Aziraphale took the demon's hand and pressed his lips fervently to his palm, closing his eyes in an overabundance of emotion. Crowley sobbed as he watched him in shock from under his half-closed eyelids, while Aziraphale was already caressing his long fingers with light butterfly-like kisses.

“The most gorgeous…” The angel continued with a completely blurred gaze. “The most sensual, the most passionate…”

Aziraphale gripped the thin skin of the demon’s wrist with his lips and Crowley arched his back, closing his eyes, opening his mouth wide. It seemed to him that tears would start flowing from his eyes or sparks would start falling. Or...

“You are Love itself.” Crowley heard Aziraphale's voice as if through the water column. “How can you not see it.”

Aziraphale pulled the demon closer and pressed his wet lips to his collarbone, slowly, gently following the contour of the graceful curved bone.

“So fine, so tender…” The angel muttered deliriously, touching him with the tip of his tongue. 

It was too much for the demon.

“Heavens, what are you doing…I will… I...” Crowley exhaled with the last of his strength, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale and pressing himself even tighter. He wanted to beg the angel, he wanted to become one with him, to crumble into stardust. “Please, angel...Please…”

“Yes, my darling, yes…” Aziraphale continued squeezing him frantically, stroking his chest and sides, showering his skin with kisses. “My beloved, my good boy …”

“Aziraph-f-f… Azirapha-a-ah-…!!”

The world collapsed before Crowley's eyes into a black void, twinkling with stars, and then shook with an explosion - shining, transforming everything into ethereal trembling delight. The body seemed to have disappeared, completely turned into sensations, because it felt like no shell could withstand such an outburst. At some point, through a blinding haze of pleasure, Crowley felt his happy heart fluttering inside. The body was still there. He felt Aziraphale's hands on himself, gently but firmly holding him in a physical plane. Crowley was half-lying on the angel’s lap, dense white feathers rustling somewhere on the side.

As the vision cleared, the demon slowly lifted his head and looked at Aziraphale's blush face. Handsome, disheveled, with absolutely black eyes and moist lips, looking back with such heat and such ... affection.

“How did you do this?” Crowley said hoarsely, fidgeting slowly, making himself comfortable in the angel's arms. Aziraphale shrugged and grabbed him tighter, hugging and pressing him closer. They were silent for a while, then Aziraphale stirred, thoughtfully running his fingers through the red hair and gently fingering the strands.

“I just love you.” He said quietly. “I must be not quite the right angel, because I have to love everything and everyone equally…” Aziraphale was silent for a bit. “But I love you much more than anything else. And I can't do anything about it ...You are a temptation, of course. But you are also Love itself, fiery, creative.” He kissed the top of Crowley's head.

The demon caught his hand and pressed it gratefully to his lips. Unfortunately or fortunately, he had been tempted by this maddening feeling, this maddening creature. He seemed to fall again, only this time in love? And into him, into this beautiful angel. Into this shining sun that knew how to warm from the inside.  Crowley had never felt anything so intensely. He seemed to be a completely corrupted demon now. What kind of demon could he be now that he’s been bathed in such all-consuming love as if in the whole sea of holy water? But the strangest thing was that the hole in the chest seemed to have shrunk. It felt like he was in his place. For the first time. For the first time of Crowley’s existence he was in his place.

In  _ his _ hands.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
